The purpose of this research is to investigate whether cultural traditions of filial piety will insulate older adults from negative ageist stereotypes and their detrimental effects on intergenerational communication in Lakota culture. The communicative predicament of aging proposes a cycle in which younger adults encountering an older conversational partner will activate a set of age-related stereotypes. If the age-related stereotypes are positive, the younger and older adults should engage in normal conversation. However, if the age-related stereotypes are negative, the younger adult will alter their speech style, using an over-accommodative or patronizing style. Older adults often react to over accommodative speech with annoyance and as a perceived insult. Other consequences for older adults are loss of self-esteem, diminished self-confidence, and social withdrawal. Lakota people are recognized for their respect for elders with strong traditions of filial piety. Elders play a vital role in the family and the larger cultural group. The Lakota people are the largest band of Siouan people in South Dakota and the predominant tribal group, thus eliminating potential confounds of differing tribal beliefs. The proposed project will occur over three years using a quasi-experimental design. In Year 1, measures of filial piety and acculturation will be examined in relation to stereotypes using a trait-generation task. In Year 2, the resulting stereotypes from Year 1 will be used in a trait-sorting task. In Year 3, trait constellations (positive and negative) developed from Years 1 and 2 will be used in a hypothetical intergenerational conversation to examine the moderating effects of filial piety on speech patterns. Specific aims are to: 1) analyze within-group variation in stereotype generation as a function of filial piety and acculturation; 2) analyze intergenerational speech patterns towards hypothetical stereotypical older adults for moderation effects of filial piety.